In current technology, the storage is protected from limited number of faulty devices. In common practice, the majority of storage products can only protect up to 2 faulty devices. In such case, if 3 devices in one row are failed at the same time, loss of data occurs. The scenario of 3 faulty data devices at the same time in the same row is treated as impossible case. However, in the reality, it happens especially after running storage system for more than 5 years when devices in the system are about running out of guaranteed life time. In such cases, multiple faulty data devices can be triggered during recovering 1 faulty device. It is because, when one device is dead, many other data devices in the same shelf are also very weak and easily to run to death. This invention delivers a method to create a reliable storage system that can prevent file system failure due to more than 2 device failures.